


it's a sign

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [120]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Alex was fully aware that everyone had their own coping mechanisms.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: quick little doodles [120]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 11
Kudos: 78
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	it's a sign

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: [_40\. "I made this for you."_](https://spaceskam.tumblr.com/post/627093846540566528/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you)

Alex was fully aware that everyone had their own coping mechanisms.

They ranged all across the board and he refused to judge anyone for them. Whatever helped. And Michael's new coping mechanism involved making paper cranes to keep his hands busy, a much better past time while lost in thought than drinking. It was great. The problem was he struggled to throw them away.

Alex slammed his truck door, heading towards the door to the cabin, and the first thing he saw was a table three paper cranes the size of his palm resting on one of the rocking chairs on the porch. He sighed and plucked them off, slipping them in his pocket as he strolled into the cabin.

“I’m home,” Alex called, putting his keys in the bowl beside the door and dropping his bag. On the walk from the door to his bedroom, he saw at least 10 more that he would have Michael pick up later.

Considering the lack of his ability to part with them, Alex had gotten him a basket. It was halfway full at this point and sat in the corner of their bedroom. He dropped the ones from his pocket into it and then went to the bathroom to get out of his uniform. 

He stripped as fast as his tired body would allow, taking off his prosthetic once he was in basketball shorts and a fresh t-shirt. He replaced it with a compression sock and then grabbed his crutches, making his way into the bedroom. Michael still wasn’t there.

“Michael?” Alex said, his eyebrows furrowing as he left the bedroom. He knew he was here, his truck was outside and Michael never really liked being picked up. 

Alex went into the kitchen and saw no Michael, but there were a few cranes. It seemed they progressively got tinier as if either preserving paper or testing his skill. Alex could make an educated guess that it was the latter.

He went back to the living room and used his crutch to knock on the bunker door, but there was no response. So he went towards the backdoor. All the blinds and curtains were closed, so it didn’t _look_ like he would be home at all, but Michael didn’t always think the same way he did.

Alex cracked open the back door and found Michael a few yards away from the porch. His back was to him, but Alex could see his hand was outstretched like he was using his telekinesis on something.

“Michael?” Alex said.

“One second,” Michael said back. Alex sighed and made his way to the rocking chair on the porch. The whole seat seemed to be covered in cranes, so Alex brushed them off and decided Michael could pick those up later too. Honestly, the amount of them had him a little concerned. Was he just that bored or had this been a particularly rough day?

Still, Alex waited and decided he would take over the role of distracting him as soon as he was done.

A few minutes later, Michael picked whatever the thing was off the ground and then turned around to show Alex with a proud grin on his face. It took Alex to register what exactly this giant metal crane was made out of.

“Is, is that a street sign?” Alex asked. Michael flashed that same grin and nodded, coming closer with his hand outstretched. Alex sat up on the edge of the seat and reached out to touch it when Michael got close enough. It was warm to the touch. “Babe, that’s illegal.”

“It’s okay, it’s just one of those Do Not Enter signs from one of those abandoned houses that already have, like, fifty. They won’t miss one,” Michael said, still smiling, “Besides, I made this for you.”

“For me?” Alex echoed. 

“I figured we could hang this up somewhere,” he suggested, moving to drop a kiss on Alex’s head, “Don’t you think it’s cool?”

Alex thought about the sea of existing cranes that had already infiltrated their house and considered asking him to compromise those for this one. But he decided against it when he looked up at that smile. Eventually, when he felt better, he’d be able to get rid of them or reuse them. For now, this was okay. As long as he was doing good, then they were good.

“Yeah,” Alex agreed, “I think it’s so cool.”

\----

**_featuring a picture of this tiny crane I made, paper clip for reference_ **

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
